


Glue

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sad, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shame, Terminal Illnesses, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John struggles after Sherlock returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glue

The hospital bed was empty now, John sat in the bedside chair and looked down at the rumpled sheets. It had all happened so quickly. In the back of his mind he knew it would, but it was still a shock.

“I’m sorry.” A voice said from the corridor. John looked up to see Sherlock with a pitiful look on his face.

“No you’re not.” John stated. He missed his wife, missed his friend. John had known when he met her that the cancer was terminal and she didn’t have long left, but he decided to take what time he could. His heart was still broken from Sherlock and she was the sticking plaster he’d used to create some semblance of a whole. 

But then Sherlock came back. John really hadn’t been expecting that. Sherlock was supposed to be dead after all, John had accepted that he would never be fixed. Slowly the glue that was Sherlock Holmes seeped into the cracks making John’s heart hole again. Mary remained, still his rock. He went ahead as planned and married her with Sherlock at his side as his best man. Portraying the image of a happy man, and he was, even with the niggling at the back of his brain. He’d made her happy for the little time he could. Then she died in his arms a warm kiss on her lips and a smile on her face.

“I love you.” Sherlock whispered nearing John. He shook his head ridding himself of the painful memories then lowered it in shame.

“I love you too Sherlock.” John said as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. John sobbed for what he'd had, for what he'd lost and what he'd found again.


End file.
